StarCraft II version history/Patch 4.11.0
Patch 4.11.3 General *Added 4 new Console Skin rewards for registering a copy of Warcraft III: Reforged Spoils of War Edition. All of these Console Skins can be used for any race in multiplayer games. **Alliance **Horde **Scourge **Sentinels *Added 8 Portraits based on the War Chest: BlizzCon 2019 comics for players who purchased any of the War Chest: BlizzCon 2019 bundles. *Added a WCS 2019 Champion Portrait for players who purchased any of the War Chest: BlizzCon 2019 bundles. Co-op Missions ;General *Brutal+ **Lowered the difficulty of Brutal+1 through Brutal+5. **Brutal+1 through Brutal+4 is now capped at 3 mutators. **All Brutal+ missions are now much more heavily weighted towards having fewer mutators. ;Commanders *Mengsk **Base Imperial Mandate generation increased from 17 over 240 seconds to 40 every 240 seconds. **Imperial Support now increases Imperial Mandate generation by 1 point every 240 seconds, up from 120 seconds. **Royal Guards now generate twice the amount of Imperial Support across the board. This means they increase Imperial Mandate generation by the same amount as before. **Imperial Witnesses now gain increased vision and detection radius in Patriot Mode, matching its Indoctrinate range. **The Blackhammer’s Overwatch mode base range increased from 5 to 7. **The Blackhammer’s Overwatch mode bonus range increased from 7 to 9. **Tactical Missile build time from the Royal Academy decreased from 180 seconds to 90 seconds. **Tactical Missiles (both from Nuclear Annihilation and launched by Emperor's Shadows) damage reduced from 150(+200 vs Structures) to 150(+100 vs Structures). **The Nuclear Missile launched by Nuclear Annihilation damage reduced from 500(+500 vs Structures) to 500(+300 vs Structures). **Starting Imperial Mandate decreased from 2 Imperial Mandate per level to 1 Imperial Mandate per level. Maximum benefit decreased from 60 Imperial Mandate to 30 Imperial Mandate. *Raynor & Amon **Yamato Cannon casting time decreased from 3 seconds to 1.5 seconds. *Stetmann **Gary's E-Gorb, Stetellite Overcharge, and Semi-stable Mass Transportation abilities have their cooldown decreased by 25%. Super Gary no longer recharges his abilities more quickly relative to Gary. **The Mecha Infestor's UMI-C Charging Protocol's slop range increased from 5 to 23. **Mecha Roach health decreased from 110HP to 75HP. **Mecha Roach Egg health decreased from 110HP to 75HP. **Mecha Ravager health decreased from 120HP to 80HP. **Mecha Ravager Egg health decreased from 120HP to 80HP. **Stetmato Cannon casting time decreased from 3 seconds to 1.5 seconds. **The Mecha Battlecarrier Lord's max Mecha Locusceptor count increased from 4 to 6. **Build Mecha Locusceptor Egonergy cost decreased from 75 to 50. **Maximum Egonergy Pool Mastery increased from 1% per point to 2% per point. Maximum benefit increased from 30% to 60%. *Tychus **Blaze's weapon range increased from 0.5 to 2.5. **Blaze's splash width increased from 1.6 to 2. **Blaze's splash length increased from 2.5 to 3. **Kev “Rattlesnake” West’s Moebius Agggression Blend upgrade now provides 15% additional attack speed, down from 20%. **Lt. Nikara's Restorative Burst renamed to Reinvigorate Burst. It now provides affected units with 25% increased damage. **Lt. Nikara's XM-77 Matrix Generator damage absorbed increased from 200 to 400. **Vega's Dominate ability base duration increased from 150 seconds to 240 seconds. **Vega's Moebius Psionic Motivator Gear now increases attack speed by 75%, up from 50%. **Vega's Type-88 Persuader Gear now increases Dominate's duration by 200%, up from 100%. **Medivac Pickup now cloaks units for 10 seconds, up from 5. **Medivac Pickup no longer instantly heals friendly units. Instead, it restores health over 10 seconds. If the unit takes damage during this period, both the cloaking and healing effect of Medivac Pickup will be removed. **Odin cooldown Mastery increased from 1 second per point to 2 seconds per point. Maximum benefit increased from 60 seconds to 120 seconds. *Zeratul **Zeratul's Purity of Will trait will now grants 10 Shadow Cleave damage, 50 Shields, and 1 additional charge of Blink per Artifact found instead of 25 Shadow Cleave damage, 100 Shields, and 2 additional charges of Blink at three artifacts found. **All Legion costs increased from 500 minerals to 800 minerals. **Telbrus energy regeneration increased from 0.563 to 3. **Telbrus' Psionic Storm radius increased from 2 to 2.3. **Telbrus' Psionic Storm now recharges the shields of friendly units in addition to its current functionality. **Telbrus' Psionic Storm will now only autocast if it finds 3 valid enemies, up from 1. **Telbrus Legion number of Zealots summoned increased from 6/8/10/10 to 10/13/16/16. **Serdath energy regeneration increased from 1.125 to 3. **Zeratul's Serdath and Dark Archon Mind Control range increased from 7 to 10. **Zeratul's Serdath and Dark Archon Maelstorm range decreased from 10 to 9. **Tesseract Monolith initial charges reduced to 1. **Stasis Beam cooldown decreased from 180 to 90. **The Avatar of Form's Psionic Storm will now only autocast if it finds 3 valid enemies, up from 1. **The Avatar of Form's Psionic Blast charge time decreased from 3 seconds to 1.5 seconds. **The Avatar of Form's Summon Charged Crystals ability cooldown decreased from 30 seconds to 25 seconds. **Avatar of Essence's Evolution Aura damage reduction bonus decreased from 15% per level to 10% per level. **Update tooltip for Evolution Aura to reflect that provides a damage reduction benefit. **Tesseract Cannon cost increased from 250/0 to 400/0. **Tesseract Cannon and Tesseract Monolith's Shade Projection ability cooldown increased from 60 seconds to 120 seconds. **Tesseract Matrix now decreases Shade Projection's cooldown by 25%, down by 50%. **The Xel'Naga Ambusher's Vengeance of the Void is no longer capped on a cooldown. **The Xel'Naga Ambusher's Vengeance of the Void now deals 50% of the Ambusher's weapon damage, down from 200%. **The Xel'Naga Shieldguard's Reflection Shield cooldown increased from 60 seconds to 180 seconds. **The Xel'Naga Annihilator's level 2 Artifact ability now deals 25% of its anti-air damage as splash, down from 50%. **Avatar Cooldown Mastery increased from 2 second per point to 4 seconds per point. Maximum benefit increased from 60 seconds to 120 seconds. **Support Cooldown Mastery changed from -1 second per point to -1% per point. Maximum benefit changed from -30 seconds to -30%. Versus Balance Changes ;Adept *Resonating Glaives upgrade effects reverted. The Resonating Glaives upgrade will now increase the attack speed of Adepts by 45%. ;Infestor *Microbial Shroud radius increased from 3 to 3.5. *Microbial Shroud energy cost reduced from 100 to 75. *Removed the Hive research requirement from Microbial Shroud. Bug Fixes ;Co-op Missions *General **Trains on Oblivion Express and Part & Parcel no longer completely destroy themselves when they exit the map. *Commanders **Mengsk ***Fixed a bug where Aim-Assist Embrasure was free. ***Removed a button from the Imperial Intercessor that implied it was a Detector. ***The Terrible Damage mastery now interacts correctly with Nuclear Annihilation. **Stetmann ***Fixed a bug where the Deconstructive Roach-nites ability was disabled. ;Versus *Removed Infested Terrans from the help and hotkey menus. *Fixed an issue where certain upgrades were displaying incorrect names in the Observer overlays. *Fixed an issue where the Neural Parasite upgrade was replacing the Microbial Shroud upgrade displayed in the observer screen. *Updated the Fusion core description to include the Liberator and Medivac units. *Updated the Ghost Academy description to include Enhanced Shockwaves. *Fixed an issue where the Fleet Beacon didn’t mention the new upgrade for Void Rays. *Fixed an issue where Inhibitor and Acceleration Zone Generators didn’t lie flat on ramps. *Reduced the size of the center platforms for the Inhibitor and Acceleration Zone Generators. *Reduced the heights of the Inhibitor and Acceleration Zones visual effects to help improve visibility. *Maps **Heavy Artillery LE ***Fixed an issue where the map overview image was rotated improperly. **Simulacrum LE ***Fixed an issue where a ground doodad was not flush with the terrain. **World of Sleepers LE ***Updated the lobby screenshots to account for recent changes. **Zen LE ***Fixed an issue where units could see through line of sight blockers at certain locations. ;User Interface *Adjusted the position of the control group panel to center itself more on the unit selection UI for users with 16x10 or wider aspect ratios. *Adjusted the position of the APM meter in the Forged and Classic Protoss Console Skins to accommodate the new control group positioning. *Adjusted the colors in the Forged Console Skin to make it easier to understand your highlighted subgroup. Patch 4.11.2 Bug Fixes ;Co-op Mission *General **Fixed an issue where Commander Mastery and Ascension levels are not gaining experience. **Commanders **Mengsk ***Fixed various tooltips and icons for the Mengsk commander. ***Added missing lift off and landing sound effects from Mengsk’s structures. ***The Orbital Drop Pods upgrade now affects Dominion Troopers. ***Fixed an issue where Forced Conscription could be used to overshoot the intended maximum supply cap. ***Contaminated Strike now deals “Spell” damage instead of “Splash” damage. ***Contaminated Strike is no longer reduced by armor. ***Fixed an issue where Imperials Witnesses were using the Analyze Weakness ability. ***Imperial Witnesses in Patriot Mode now gain armor with Dominion armor upgrades. ***he Emperor’s Shadow’s EMP Blast will no longer stun Map Bosses or Heroic units. ***The Emperor’s Shadow’s EMP Blast will now correctly fully drain energy instead of only 100 energy. ***Fixed an issue where the Sky Fury’s Rank 2 and 3 abilities were switched. ***Fixed an issue where the Sky Fury’s Tactical Realignment button would not display its cooldown as intended. ***Fixed an issue where Earthsplitter Ordnance was unlocked earlier than intended. ***Changed Neosteel Fortified Armor’s default hotkey to fix a conflict on the Engineering Bay. **Mission ***Fixed an issue where enemy trains could destroy themselves upon reaching the end of their destination on Oblivion Express and Part and Parcel. ;Versus *Zerg **Infestor ***Updated the unit tooltip to account for Microbial Shroud. *Maps **Eternal Empire LE ***Removed some “disallow creep” areas behind the 3rd bases. ***Rotated rocks at the starting ramps to help make the wall-off areas clearer. ***Fixed an issue where certain doodads didn’t accept creep on low graphics quality settings. **Heavy Artillery LE ***Fixed an issue where sometimes players could not wall off the starting ramps due to their teammates starting creep spread. **Nightshade LE ***Updated mineral locations at a base to help clarify the base placement location. ***Fixed the map preview images to display properly. ***Fixed an issue that allowed workers to get stuck after building on the Vespene Geyser at the natural base location. ***Fixed the location of a tournament logo. **Simulacrum LE ***Fixed an issue where certain doodads were positioned at the wrong height. ***Removed a few map markers on the map that weren’t being used. **Zen LE ***Fixed an issue where Reapers couldn’t cliff jump properly without left-clicking on the edge of a cliff. ***Fixed an issue where Reapers weren’t taking the shortest path possible near the Reaper paths. ***Adjusted the minerals at certain bases so that the closer minerals patches have more minerals than the farther mineral patches. ***Removed a few map markers on the map that weren’t being used. Patch 4.11.1 Bug Fixes *Fixed Desync and Graphic display issues introduced by patch 11.0.77379 *Fixed an issue where players could not place a natural base expansion at the optimal location. *Fixed an issue where the "Research Weapon Refit" and the "Research Rapid Reignition System" hotkeys conflicted on the Fusion Core. *Fixed an issue where the "Evolve Microbial Shroud" hotkey conflicted with the "Research Neural Parasite" hotkeys. *Fixed an issue where the ground units could clip into doodads at certain locations. Patch 4.11.0 General *New Co-op Commander and Announcer: Arcturus Mengsk **Control the battle with an iron fist as Arcturus Mengsk, the newest Co-Op Commander for StarCraft II. **Feed an endless stream of cheap troopers into the meat grinder, softening your enemies for your Royal Guard to go in for the kill. **Learn more in our blog. *A new Winter Announcer is now available. *16 Nation Wars 2019 team Portraits were added into the Nation Wars 2019 Complete Bundle available for purchase through Matcherino website. *MMR is now revealed on the loading screen for Master and Grandmaster players in 1v1 ladder games. *Account Management link has been added to the log in screen. *Queue up with DeepMind feature is going to be shut down with this patch. *Balance test tab is going to be disabled. Co-op Missions *Brutal+ difficulties have been added to Co-op. These create random mutation challenges of increasing levels of difficulty. The Retry Brutal+ setting allows players to attempt a failed challenge on the same map against the same enemy unit composition. Brutal+1 can be queued with any level 15 commander through matchmaking. Brutal+2 through Brutal+6, and the Try Again setting, can only be played with a premade group. *Co-op players on Hard difficulty will now play at Faster game speed in order to better match with Brutal players. *The Ultralisk’s Frenzied ability no longer blocks mind control effects in Co-op. *Ultralisks may now walk over Zerglings, Banelings, Locusts, and Broodlings in Co-op. Versus ;Balance Update *Terran **Battlecruiser ***Tactical Jump now stuns and puts the Battlecruiser into a 1 second vulnerability phase before it teleports. In this state, the Battlecruiser can be damaged, but Tactical Jump may not be canceled. ***Yamato Cannon will no longer cancel itself if a target enters a transport or becomes cloaked/burrowed. Instead, the Yamato Cannon will miss, and the ability will go on cooldown. ***Fixed an issue that if a Battlecruiser used shift to queue several commands which included Tactical Jump, it would be immune to Abduct or Interference Matrix as if it was using Tactical Jump during that time. ***Fixed an issue where the Raven’s Interference Matrix and the Viper’s Abduct were causing the Battlecruiser’s Tactical Jump to go on cooldown. ***Fixed an issue that displayed the opponent’s Battlecruiser’s locations on the minimap after using Tactical Jump. **Hellion/Hellbat ***Infernal Pre-Igniter research cost decreased from 150/150 to 100/100. **Liberator ***Advanced Ballistics upgrade moved from the Starport Tech Lab to the Fusion Core. ***Advanced Ballistics upgrade now increases the range of Liberators in Defender Mode by 3, down from 4. **Medivac ***Moved the Rapid Re-Ignition System upgrade from the Starport Tech Lab to the Fusion Core. ***In addition to reducing the Medivac's Ignite Afterburners cooldown by 5 seconds, this upgrade will also increase the Medivac's base movement speed from 3.5 to 4.13. However, this upgrade will not affect Medivac’s movement speed during the Ignite Afterburners effect. **M.U.L.E. ***Duration remains at 64 seconds. ***'Developer Comment: Since there are some situations where the mule duration decrease could return less minerals than before, we want to revert the mule's duration to their original 64 second value.' ***M.U.L.E.’s now always attempt to spawn on the side of minerals closest to a town hall. **Raven ***Interference Matrix energy cost increased from 50 energy to 75 energy. ***Interference Matrix duration increased from 8 seconds to 11 seconds. ***Raven movement speed increased from 3.85 to 4.13. ***Fixed an issue where splash damage will not properly apply to units affected by Anti-Armor missile. **Thor ***High Impact Payload damage decreased from 40 (+15 vs Massive) to 25 (+10 vs Massive). ***High Impact Payload weapon cooldown decreased from 1.7 to 0.9. *Zerg **Brood Lord ***Broodling leash range decreased from 12 to 9. **Creep ***Active Creep Tumors may no longer be canceled. **Infestor ***Removed the Infested Terran ability. ***New Ability: Microbial Shroud ****Creates a shroud that obscures ground units below, reducing the damage they take from air units by 50%. Lasts 11 seconds. Energy cost: 100. ****Cast range: 9. ****Radius: 3. ***New upgrade found on the Infestation Pit: Evolve Microbial Shroud ****Requirement: Hive. ****Research cost: 150/150. ****Research duration: 79 seconds. ***Updated visual effects and sounds for Microbial Shroud ***Neural Parasite range decreased from 9 to 8. ***Neural Parasite can no longer target Heroic units. **Lurker ***Lurker Den build time decreased from 86 seconds to 57 seconds. ***Lurker range decreased from 9 to 8. ***New Upgrade found on the Lurker Den: Seismic Spines ****Increases the Lurker’s range from 8 to 10. ****Requirement: Hive. ****Research cost: 150/150. ****Research duration: 57 seconds. ***Increased research duration of Adaptive Talons from 54 seconds to 57 seconds. ***Lurkers affected by Blinding Cloud will now only fire to melee range. **Nydus Network ***Nydus Worm cost increased from 50/50 to 75/75. ***Summon Nydus Worm ability cooldown increased from 0 to 14. ***Nydus Network and Nydus Worm initial unload delay increased from 0.18 to 0.36. ***Nydus Network and Nydus Worm load period increased from 0.09 to 0.18. ***Nydus Network and Nydus Worm unload period increased from 0.18 to 0.36. **Overlord ***Pneumatized Carapace research cost increased from 75/75 to 100/100. *Protoss **Adept ***Resonating Glaives reworked. Instead of increasing attack speed of the Adept by 45%, it will increase the attack speed of the Adept by 60% for 6 seconds after a completed Psionic Transfer. **Mothership ***Time Warp now affects air units in addition to ground units and buildings. ***Time Warp delay reduces from 3.57 seconds to 1.79 seconds. ***Gains the Heroic Tag. Neural Parasite can no longer target Heroic units. ***Fixed an issue where beam-type weapons didn’t get slowed in the Mothership’s Time Warp. **Observer ***Observer movement speed decreased from 3.01 to 2.63. ***Gravitic Boosters upgrade now increases movement speed by 1.31, down from 1.51. **Oracle, Sentry, Void Ray ***Fixed an issue where beam attacks could deal more damage than intended. **Tempest ***Kinetic Overload (anti-air) range decreased from 15 to 14. ***Health increased from 150 to 200. ***Shields decreased from 125 to 100. **Void Ray ***New upgrade found on the Fleet Beacon: Flux Vanes ***Increases the Void Ray’s movement speed from 3.5 to 4.65. ***Increases the Void Ray’s acceleration from 2.8 to 3.76. ***After the upgrade, the Prismatic Alignment ability will still reduce the Void Ray’s movement speed to 2.625. ****Research cost: 100/100. ****Research duration: 57 seconds. ****Fixed an issue after getting the Flux Vanes upgrade where the Void Ray’s acceleration didn’t get reduced while using Prismatic Alignment. **Zealot ****The Charge upgrade no longer provides Zealots with +8 damage on impact. Instead, it increases Zealot movement speed from 3.15 to 4.72, up from 4.13. *Maps **Introducing a new map mechanic: ***Acceleration Zone Generators ****Increases movement speed of ground and air units within the generated field by 35%. ***Changed the color of Inhibitor Zones and Time Warp bubbles from green to red. Acceleration Zone Generators will be green. ***Inhibitor Zone Generator minimap icons updated from green to red. Acceleration Zone Generator minimap icons will be green. ***The center of Inhibitor and Acceleration Zone Generators are now pathable. The art was updated to reflect this. **Concord LE ***Lighting status updated. **Eternal Empire LE ***Fixed an issue where players could not build on certain gas geysers. ***Fixed and issue where units could clip into rock doodads and become hidden. **Nightshade LE ***Adjusted some mineral and gas locations at the natural, third, and fourth bases. ***Updated some doodads at certain locations. ***Updated the map so that units and structures are brighter and easier to see. **Winter’s Gate LE & Turbo Cruise ’84 LE ***The center of the Inhibitor Zone Generators were changed to be pathable. Maps were updated to maintain the original pathing around the Inhibitor Zone Generators. **World of Sleepers LE ***Changed the Rich Vespene Geysers to normal Vespene Geysers. **Zen LE ***Changed the pathing near the Reaper paths so that Reapers can path properly. ***Changed the location of the reduced mineral field and updated the pathing on the map to allow Terran players to wall off the natural base with 1 Command Center and 2 Supply Depots. ***Fixed the heights of certain rooftops on doodad structures. ***Updated grass and rock textures in the middle of the map. Bug Fixes ;Campaign *Legacy of the Void **Kerrigan’s Queens no longer attempt to place creep tumors incorrectly during the first epilogue mission. *Nova Covert Ops **Hunter-Seeker Missiles from Ravens with Special Ordinance equipped now deal splash damage. ;Co-op Missions *General **Missions will now properly pick a map or commander victory line at random. **Amon’s Brood Queens should no longer autocast Ensnare on structures. *Commanders **Han & Horner ***Fixed several of Han’s buildings to display her Junker adjutant. **Karax ***Chrono Beam can no longer be cast on Kerrigan's resource pickups. **Kerrigan ***Omega Worms can no longer prevent defeat for Kerrigan’s ally. ***Raptor strain Zerglings should no longer occasionally launch themselves from Nydus Worms at great speed. **Stetmann ***Fixed an issue where Jumping Mecha Baneling could overkill units. ***The game performance should be much improved while large numbers of Stetellites exist on the map. ***Mecha Drone hotkeys can now be set. ***Mecha Banelings now count towards Zagara’s Baneling & Scourge statistic. ***Gary now obeys the laws of air units. **Tychus ***Tychus players can no longer gain access to additional outlaws earlier than intended. **Vorazun ***Void Thrashers now properly spawn when Vorazun uses Time Stop before or as they are spawning. ***Fixed an issue that caused some heroic units to not benefit from Vorazun’s Time Stop Haste mastery. **Zagara ***Damage dealt by Mecha Banelings now properly count towards Zagara's Baneling & Scourge score. **Zeratul ***The Artifact will move itself if its spawn location becomes unpathable. ***Zeratul now properly unloads when dropped on top of large units. ***Fixed an issue that caused Void Templars to fail to do damage while blinking. ***Xel’Naga Watchers are now correctly affected by sight limiting mutators regardless of Artifacts collected. *Mission **Malwarfare ***Fixed an issue that could cause a Suppression Tower’s minimap icon to persist indefinitely. ***Fixed an issue that could cause air units to path poorly near the players’ main base. **Minor Evacuation ***The Eradicator’s Rail Gun can no longer hit targets behind it. **Mist Opportunities ***Harvesting Bots should no longer occasionally wander off. ***Fixed an issue that could cause the bonus objectives to become invisible. **Oblivion Express ***Damage is no longer sometimes ignored when attacking multiple train cars. **Scythe of Amon ***New units spawned from Void Rifts are now properly affected by Polarity mutator. ***Larva and Eggs will no longer die when a nearby Hatchery, Lair, or Hive is destroyed. **Temple of the Past ***Fixed an issue that could cause the bonus objectives to become invisible. **Void Launch ***Leviathans, Motherships, or Lokis now properly spawn in the final shuttle wave. **Mutators ***Bonus AI terminals no longer become hostile to players with the Polarity mutator selected. ***Amon's Dehaka no longer transforms while the Transmutation mutator is active. ***Void Rift minimap icons should no longer appear very small on Low settings. ***Purifier Beams should now respect the same areas that other mutators avoid. ***The Concussive Attacks mutator no longer affects Frenzied targets. ;Collection *The Visual indicator for the cooldown of the Ihan-Rii Disruptor's Purifier Nova ability now appears, and the cooldown animation now appears as intended. *The correct upgrade animation now appears when selecting an upgrade from the Cybernetics Core with the Forged skin applied. ;User Interface *Portrait borders on the versus loading screen should now display your league on the race you are playing as instead of your highest league across all races. *Fixed a few issues where Console skins could appear as unintended in game and replays. *The multiple burrow icons in the help menu for Zerglings no longer appear in game. *The Custom lobby has been updated to prevent the screenshot button from overlapping map details text. Category:StarCraft II updates